


Edge of Love

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Ficlet, Marriage, Rituals, bundling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Húrin and Morwen undergo an important courtship ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Love

Morwen laid on the bed beside him, as stiff as a board. If Húrin had not been sure that Morwen was the most valiant of women, he would have thought her afraid.

“I am not afraid,” she said, not looking at him. “I only protest – to all of this. As if we could not conduct ourselves properly without such a … fuss.”

Húrin laughed – quietly, however, for he did not know who was listening – and ran a light finger over the sword that lay between them. It was a good sword, and a sharp one. As casually as he could, he pushed it down the bed, until it fell to the floor with a metallic clutter.

Morwen fixed him with a burning look and Hurin claimed later that he had no true memory of what happened after.

But, in the morning, when the couple came downstairs to their assembled family and friends, Húrin announced – amidst shouts and stomping – that he and Morwen would indeed be wed.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I completely took the idea of placing a sword in bed (to have intimacy but no sexual contact) from the story of Sigurd and Brynhild. You will not be surprised to learn, possibly, that it didn’t work in that case either. Additionally, the concept of bundling was alive and well up to colonial America. Who wouldn’t want to cuddle with their sweetie whilst trapped in sack?
> 
> But obviously -- nobility get sharp swords, us plebs get boards of wood. And sacks. Siiiigh. 
> 
> (I'm really, really sorry about the bland title. I couldn't think of a better one. If anyone can and tells me, I will give them one whole Internet dollar.)


End file.
